earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Castiel
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) In the Beginning... Castiel was an angel hatched from supernal essence of the Void during Divine Saturday, the sixth era of creation following the birth of the archangel Gabriel. This era saw the birth of sentient beings, but Castiel had no part in creation. He was one of the rare Seraphim born during this era and he spent his time raging war in the Void, carving out more expansive territory for the Kingdom of Heaven. Fighting side-by-side with Raguel in the Seventh Era, the archangel gave Castiel the title of the Hero of the Door at the Seventh Hall, referring to a great battlefield victory. The Presence also recognized Castiel as a great warrior and blessed him with Virtued grace. Castiel: Prehistory - 33 CE Castiel was chosen by Gabriel, the first Metatron, to be the Champion of the Sixth Palace. In such a capacity, Castiel was the captain of the guard for Gabriel's palace and would often accompany the Metatron on important assignments. This was an honored position and allowed Castiel to witness many significant events of mythological significance. Castiel: 33 - 1980 Castiel was reassigned as a captain in the Eagle Host. During this time, Castiel's trips to Earth were usually brief. With each visit, Castiel would assume a different form, changing his gender and apparent race. Such drastic changes meant he would be 'reborn', often altering his perceptions - not only of his present, but also his past. Over his thousands of years among humans, Castiel became an odd Seraph. He grew less militaristic with every century that passed, but Heraphon could not order him to reconditioning as he was a highly regarded Hero of the Host and also possessed a Virtued grace. With the planned birth of a prophet, Heraphon convinced Michael to command Castiel to become the guardian angel of the prophet. This would prevent Castiel from influencing other Seraphim of the Eagle Host with his peculiar philosophies and curious compassion. Castiel: 1980 - Present For the next thirty or so years, Castiel spent most of his time in the Veil as an invisible presence watching the young prophet Chuck grow, learn, and begin to manifest his prophetic destiny. In that time, as an unseen force, Castiel's perceptions of the world were obscure and abstract. He didn't enjoy it. It confused him. It made him lesser. When Castiel could no longer stand being so constructed (or lack thereof), he went against protocol and manifested. This time, the form he took was that of "Jimmy Novak", one of Chuck's few truly fictional characters and taken from Chuck's dreams. In this form, Castiel presented himself to Chuck. In turn, Chuck committed himself. Castiel returned to the Silver City to gain the Presence's counsel. He returned with the Metatron to give Chuck an inspirational push, but the plan did not go as expected. Chuck left the asylum, locked himself in his warded house, and became a recluse. So, what did Castiel do? He bought the house next door and waited. Supplemental Report * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Castiel assumes a new human form every time he comes to Earth. The last time he was on Earth prior to his current incarnation was during the 18th century where he had a female form. He's referred to in older sources as both male and female. Interestingly, he continues to do this even though the change alters more than just his appearance. * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) According to Lucifer, all angels have a personal vice tied to the seven sins. Though Lucifer believes the archangels are the easiest to identify, he insists the lesser angels all have one too, though if their exposure to external (human) influences is limited even they may not be aware they have a vice. Castiel's vice? It's red meat. He loves hamburgers. That would make him a "Gluttony"-viced angel, similar to Gabriel. However, red meat is not the only human quality Castiel has picked up during his time on Earth. He also considers himself a student of human culture. He claims to be an "expert on the ways of humanity" to other angels, though his credentials are quite suspect. For instance, much of his wisdom is taken from sarcastic quips from Chuck Shurley, reality TV, strange observations he has contextually misinterpreted, and even some curious theories on human intimacy taken from internet erotica.Network Files: Castiel Threat Assessment Resources * Angel Physiology ** Dimensional Shifting ** Enhanced Physicality ** Healing Touch ** Immortality ** Limited Cosmic Awareness ** Linguistic Instinct ** Nigh-Invulnerability ** Supernal Sorcery ** Supernatural, Heightened Senses ** Teleportation ** Winged Flight * Master of Combat and Warfare * Sword of Ruin Weaknesses * Bound to Duty * Enochian Wards * Infernal Sorcery Analytics * Physicality: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Occult: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Weaponry: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Experience: 1 - Paltry / Below Average * Ranged: 7 - Legendary * Strategy: 4 - Expert / Enhanced Trivia and Notes Trivia * Castiel has a Threat Assessment ranking of 116, marking him as a Severe Threat. Notes * Castiel is a character from the Supernatural TV series. * His appearance is based on the actor Misha Collins, who portrays him on the show. * In the show he's the "Angel of Thursday" which is an in-joke due to the show airing on Thursdays. Links and References * Appearances of Castiel * Character Gallery: Castiel Category:Characters Category:Angel Category:Male Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Heaven Clan Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Wings Category:Subsidiary Reality V Category:Metropolitan Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes Category:Unique Physiology Category:Healing Category:Immortality Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Multilingualism Category:Invulnerability Category:Magic Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Teleportation Category:Flight Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Secret Identity Category:Severe Threat Category:Height 5' 10"